Cry With You
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: She had gone through a lot in her life. Discrimination, verbal abuse, physical torture, and heck, she even gone toe to toe with her father and went through the end of the world and survived! But she knew she can't go through this. A simple relationship with the Boy Wonder. [RobRae] [one-shot]


**Cry With You**

"_**When you try not to look at me**_

_**Scared that I'll see you hurting**_

_**You're not hiding anything**_

_**And frankly it's got me worried.**_

_**Nobody knows you better than I do**_

_**I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you."**_

Raven stomped into her room and slammed the door shut. She took a few breaths before jumping onto her bed, weeping.

This past few weeks has been wonderful yet at the same time. She and Robin had gotten together. It shocked everyone, especially the redheaded alien. Whom we all know hold deep feelings for their leader. The next day, she had to deal with Cyborg gave her a 'brotherly' advice on how to deal with big-headed leader/boyfriend, Beast Boy couldn't stop teasing her and the jealous Tamaranean Princess who keeps giving hints that on why _she_ must be the one Robin chose, not _her_, the demon princess. Not only that, but she also had to deal with the media who were questioning their relationship. Asking the '_why her's'_ or saying _Robin should be with Starfire!_ And the '_they wouldn't last a week' _rumors and so much more.

She clutched her chest as she wiped her tears. As if she was trying to calm her sobbing and breaking heart. She told Robin about this even before they got together. She gave him the pros and cons that this— _their_ relationship would have. But he persisted and said that it doesn't matter; they are going to make it through this, through _them_. Maybe he's right, maybe he's wrong. But then again—

Maybe he can. Maybe _she _can't.

She had gone through a lot in her life. Discrimination, verbal abuse, physical torture, and heck, she even gone toe to toe with her father and went through the end of the world and survived! But she knew she can't go through this. A simple relationship with the Boy Wonder.

A knock at her door brought her back to reality. She slowly sat up on her bed. "Raven it's me." She tensed up at the voice she knew too well. Sighing silently, she stood up and walked soundlessly. "Yes Robin?" her voice was in a neutral tone. No signs of tears were heard from it. And for that fact she was glad, maybe he'd leave her alone. But knowing her leader, he could be stubborn as much as her. Most of the time, even more stubborn _than_ her. "May I come in?" she pulled her hood up before opening the door.

Robin entered the sanctuary of the dark bird. He noted that her hood was pulled up, which was very unlikely these days. "Are you okay?" he asked as she closed the door. "I'm fine." She lied as she walked towards the foot her bed. He sighed, he knew she was lying. "Raven, I know you better than anyone else. Maybe more than you know yourself. We have a bond. An _unbreakable _bond. You know what I feel, I know what you feel." She snorted, "So?" he clenched his fist. "_So_, there's no point on _lying_ to me." She whirled around to face him. "So why ask if I'm fine? You clearly made the point that you _know_ what _I _feel. Why ask?!" she yelled, her powers swirling out of control. "Because Raven, I was hoping that you'd be honest with me. You'd tell me the truth that you are _not _fine."

She closed her eyes and chants her mantra silently. She needed to calm down for the sake of her room and _his life. _A few moments after she gained control once more, she murmured, "Why are you here? Did you already come to your senses and break up with me?" Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are we really going to go through this conversation again?" he asked, emphasizing the words 'through', 'conversation' and 'again'. Raven's lips trembled. They've had this conversation or rather, _argument_ for her, before. Many times actually, and she always lost. _'Not this time.' _"Yes we are. And I am _not_ going to back down until I knocked some senses in you. No matter how hard it would be." _'And no matter how much it would hurt me.' _She silently added.

Robin's head suddenly jerked upward. "What?" he asked. "You heard me. I am not going to back—" "I know what you said. I'm asking about what you _thought_." Raven's eyes widen. He _heard_ her? That's impossible, she has her defenses up. How could he have heard?

Oh right, their bond. She should have known.

Raven refused to answer him. She wouldn't. She _couldn't._ And he knew that. "I heard you, Raven. You added in your mind 'and no matter how much it would hurt me.' Are you really going to doubt us? Going to give _us_ up? Are you willing to sacrifice your feelings, just because of some gibberish that the people around us think? Are you willing to sacrifice your happiness because that is what you _think_ is right?" he asked with a voice as soft as velvet and as low as a purr of a sleeping cat.

Raven glared at him, but couldn't help but felt her heart break with the tone of his voice _and _with these scornful questions. She already asked herself these questions. Yes, she can. That's what she always told herself. That's what she always _convinced_ herself. "Robin, it's not _just_ them. It's my powers. You and I both know what is controlling my powers; my _emotions_. If I displayed too much emotion the world could burst into flames. It will be turned into a whim, there will be nothing alive—"

"That's a lie!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. She visibly flinched and her eyes widen, travelling towards the door. His outburst was so loud that she knew any minute the other Titans would be here. "Robin calm down! The others—" he cut her off. "— went to the mall. Back to the matter at hand, you and I both know that your excuse is a lie. Ever since you defeated your father you've been expressing emotions _subconsciously_. When I kissed you the day we got together _nothing _exploded. The _only_ time when you lost control is when you were angry at Beast Boy for losing your book. Then suddenly, everything changes? Suddenly, the tower would burst into flame if you smile? Don't you see, anger is now the only reason if you'd ever lose control. There's nothing to be afraid of…" he trailed off with a voice so low, so soft, so _heart breaking_.

She turned away and closed her eyes. Tears are starting to form in her eyes and threatening to come out. It was true. She noticed the smiles she let out when she defeated her father; she noticed that nothing exploded when he kissed her and she did notice that she lost control when she was angry at Beast Boy.

"Raven…" he murmured as he cupped her cheek with a reassuring touch. "I know there's something you're afraid of. Tell me. _Please._" He pleaded, his voice laced with determination and desperation at the same time. Raven couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her off the edge. She roughly pulled away from him. "It's _you _Robin! It's you I'm afraid of!" she exclaimed, tears pouring out from her eyes. "I'm afraid that one day the happiness you've given me will be taken _away_ and be replaced by _sadness_! I'm afraid that one day, someone's going to steal your heart and you'd _leave_ me in the dark wilderness of the world! I'm afraid that one day, you'd wake up and realize that I'm _nothing_ like you thought I'd be, that I'm nothing _special_. I'm afraid that you'd _hurt_ me and leave a _pain_ that no one _can_ heal!"

She faced the wall so that her back would face him. She may not want to see his reaction about her confession, but she already can feel it. Shock, disbelief and sadness. "That's what you're afraid of? You're afraid to get hurt by _me_?" he silently asked. She nodded, her back still facing him and tears are still coming out. "Raven I would never hurt you." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head. "You can't promise that Robin. People at one point will hurt the ones they love, will _get_ hurt by the ones they love. Unintentionally or not, no matter what they say, no matter what they give, no matter what they do. That's a fact." By now she already faced him, looking at his masked eyes. "I accepted that fact. It's just that—" she sighed before continuing. "Robin, I have so little love in my entire life. This kind of love is what I've always dreamed of, wanted, _needed_." She sat on her bed, trying to find the right words to continue her sentence. "But when I fell in love with Malchior, I got so traumatized and realized that I _can't_ handle the pain. _This_ pain that felt like ripping your heart out and stabbing it millions of times then boiling it in a very hot water and let it be eaten to hungry predators. And the worst part is, you're still _alive_."

Raven buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She just poured her heart out to her best friend. It's not that she doesn't trust him. It's just that she didn't, _never_ wanted to feel and look so vulnerable in front of anyone, especially in front of him. She felt him sat beside her. She turned her head to stare at him and gasped internally. At some time a while ago, he removed his mask and revealed ocean blue, mesmerizing eyes. She was so fascinated that she didn't realize that he was crying as well. "Raven, I'll admit that this relationship is not going to be easy for the both of us. I might hurt you someday. You might hurt me too. We're in love and that is all that matters. Let us not care about what others think of our relationship, of us. I love you that's it. And because I love you, I know that I can promise—" He kissed her forehead. "I'll try to not hurt you, I'll never keep any secrets, I'll listen to every word you say, I'll fight for you, I'll cry with you," he cupped her face with both hands and gazed into her amethyst eyes. "I'll stay, because I love you. Nothing will change that."

Robin pulled her in a heart-melting kiss. Raven tried to pulled away but found herself responding to him with equal passion. It was encased with sincerity, honestly, passion, desire and lastly, pure and unadulterated love.

Tears have subsided as they pulled away They foreheads still knocked against each other. She sighed. She knew she lost their argument again, but this time, she really didn't care. He was right and being truthful to what he said. She knew he will not break his promises and she knew now that she — _they_ can make it through. They are in love and that's what matters.

"_**You need love tough enough to count on**_

_**So here I am**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**I'll listen till your tears give out**_

_**You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down**_

_**What's hurting you I, I feel it too**_

_**I mean it when I say**_

_**When you cry, I cry**_

_**I mean it when I say**_

_**When you cry, I cry with you, oh**_

_**You're not alone, oh no, baby"**_

* * *

**AN: I always imagined Robin convincing Raven that they would work out. And here it is! My second RobRae. Not really as good as I imagined. :/**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. The song "Cry With You" by Hunter Hayes is not mine.**

**Please Review. **


End file.
